


The plushiest of them all

by VladimirVampier



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream takes Rattrap on a date, where they go to the fair. They go on rides and Starscream shows his luck by winning Rattrap a plushie. Lot’s a fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The plushiest of them all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k-gufu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=k-gufu).



> Hello and welcome to “The plushiest of them all” a Starscream x Rattrap story.
> 
> Its written with inspiration from K-gufu’s art (on Tumblr).  
> http://k-gufu.tumblr.com/post/132622719146/kiss-gif-i-love-startrap  
> http://k-gufu.tumblr.com/post/133367661511/you-are-soooo-killing-me-with-all-that-startrap
> 
> This one-shot is dedicated to k-gufu on Tumblr.
> 
> Rated: K
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi/slash, don’t forget and simply don’t read if you don’t want to.  
> I don’t actually read the comics of IDW or anything, so it’s probably gonna be OOC. Sorry in advance. 
> 
> Pairing: Starscream x Rattrap
> 
> Characters: Starscream, Rattrap.
> 
>  
> 
> Author info: I only ship/know of this pairing thanks to K-gufu’s art. I don’t even know them in their own universe etc. English is not my mother languages so I apologize for weird sentences and grammar in advance.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Make sure to notify me if you have questions or things you want to say, or leave a review.  
> Reviews are much appreciated, so are follows and favorites.
> 
> Off ya go~

Rattrap was having the best day of his life. Who wouldn’t if they got asked on a date to the fair by their boss? He didn’t care about what others said about Starscream, he was his boss and his crush, no one’s else. 

The soft lit optics and little smiles on his boss’ faceplates were reserved for him and he knew it. He never looked at others like that. Others who would see the two of them walk by wouldn’t know they were on a date. Starscream didn’t like to show affection in public. He hardly ever showed affection, he was mostly cranky and snarled at Rattrap. 

Especially at work.

But Rattrap knew better, he had figured out the signs, Starscream’s own way of showing affection. The indirect question if he wanted to go on a date had surprised Rattrap. Of course he had said yes. The fact Starscream took him to the newly build fair had made him even more excited.

Boss wasn’t really a fan of fairs and it’s rides, but Rattrap loved it. He had ordered an cottonenergoncandy at a stand. When he had counted his money to see if it was enough, Starscream had already paid for him. He didn’t know what to say, aside from ‘thank you’, and had started eating his gift. 

He believed his boss was trying to show that he could be an gentlemech by paying for everything. But Rattrap paid a round of drinks. “We haven’t been in that one yet,” Rattrap said, pointing at a mini rollercoaster. Starscream thought about how uncomfortable it would be with his wings, but offered his little rat a small smile and nodded his helm.

Rattrap laughed and sprinted towards it to buy their tickets. Starscream stood calmly waiting for their turn to step into a cart, unlike the happy bouncing rat besides him. The mech that took their tickets laughed at Rattrap’s excitement. “Have fun!” he said and their cart started rolling.

All through the ride, which wasn’t at all long, Rattrap laughed and yelped with joy. When they got out, Rattrap was no less excited than before. “Wasn’t that fun?” he asked and laughed. Starscream had thought it was rather boring, but answered ‘yes’ none the less. “ What next?” Rattrap asked. His optics landing on a grappling hook-machine were you could win plushies. 

“Ooh, I want to try that,” he said and walked to it. Starscream followed thinking on how it had nothing to do with being lucky, but that there was a system behind those machines. It depended on how many coins you put in, he thought and snorted. He noticed some femmes standing a couple of feet away from them, watching Rattrap try to win.

He widened his audio range so he could hear their conversation. “Isn’t the rat cute?” one femme asked. The other nodded. “He’s trying to win a plushie, though he has not much luck,” the other said. “Hey, would the mech beside him be his boyfriend?” the first one asked suddenly. 

Starscream could barely keep himself from snapping his helm towards them. “If so, I hope he’ll win the plushie for the rat,” the femme said,” that would be so romantic.” Rattrap sighed,” I give up.” He looked disappointed, but quickly smiled again. “Oh well, maybe somebody else will win it, I tried,” he said and wanted to walk away from the machine. 

A servo pressed softly against his chestplates, stopping him. Rattrap looked up at his boss’ faceplates , there was a determined look in Starscream’s optics when he took Rattrap’s place in front of the machine. Starscream put in a coin and the game was on. 

He moved the grapple hook to what he thought was the right spot and pushed the down button. The machine jangled as the grapple hook lowered. Success!  
The grapple hook lifted a stuffed toy up and moved towards the drop box. Rattrap gasped as the plushie almost fell. Eventually the plushie fell in the drop box and Starscream retrieved it.

He smirked as he handed Rattrap the plushie. It was a mouse with big eyes and a very fluffy coat. Rattrap had a slight blush on his faceplates as he accepted the gift. “Of course boss would win it,” he said in awe,” You’re so cool, boss!” The smirk on Starscream’s faceplates widened,” Of course.” 

They passed by the femmes who had started giggling softly. Rattrap pressed the plushie against his frame, afraid to lose it. “You want to go in there?” Starscream asked, pointing at the Ferris wheel. Rattrap seemed to hesitate, so Starscream said: “I’m gonna be with you the whole time, you know right?” 

Rattrap blushed and nodded his helm. He still felt nervous when they waited in line, he didn’t fancy heights. Luckily for him this Ferris wheel had closed carriages instead of the open seats you sometimes see. This one was a lot higher than the one’s he’s seen before. Rattrap noticed the boss looking at him, so he quickly smiled.

It was soon their turn to step inside. When the carriage began to move, it swung a bit. “You okay?” Starscream asked, seeing the little rat’s claws digging into the bench they were sitting on. He took hold of Rattrap’s servos, letting go once the little rat was calmed down.

“You need to look outside,” Starscream said,” It’s a beautiful view from up here.” Once Rattrap looked outside, he got a smile on his faceplates. “Wow. It really is a great view from up here,” he said softly,” Hey! We’re almost at its highest.” 

No sooner had he said that or the Ferris wheel stopped. The carriage swung a bit because of the sudden stop. Rattrap bumped into Starscream. “Oh sorry,” he said. Starscream just looked at him. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the sky was colored in green and red. “What’s that?” Rattrap asked as he watched the colors disappear.

More bang sounds followed and more colors lit up the dark sky. “They call it fireworks,” Starscream explained,” They copied the idea from inhabitants of some far of backwater planet.” Rattrap let out a content sigh as he watched these so called fireworks. “I like them,” he said. Starscream shrugged, he did not think them impressive or anything. Although there was a certain way the exploding lights illuminated Rattrap’s faceplates. That combined with the big optics and expression of wonder and Starscream lost it.

He leaned in and softly, but firmly, pressed his lipplates against Rattrap’s. After all, nobody was around to see it, so he showed his affection. His little rat let out an adorable squeak. Starscream used that opportunity to deepen the kiss. His glossa brushed against Rattrap’s, softly twirling and intertwining with each other. Rattrap had closed his optics, moaning softly as his boss kissed him. 

He loved these soft and gentle kisses, they were so unlike the one who gave them. His boss was really tough. Starscream pulled back once their carriage had stopped. They hadn’t even noticed that the Ferris wheel had started again. Starscream stepped out of the carriage grinning. 

Rattrap followed him, trying to hide his blush behind his plushie. That had absolutely been the highlight of their date, if you asked Rattrap.

~~~~~~~~

“Here we are,” Starscream said as they arrived at Rattrap’s door. “Yup,” Rattrap said, unlocking the door,” Wanna come in?” Starscream shook his helm. “I need to do some work,” he said. “Well, then I’ll thank you for the evening,” Rattrap said,” I really really liked it. I had a wonderful time.” 

He hugged the mouse plushie. “That makes me glad,” Starscream said,” Especially how I won that for you.” He pointed at the plushie and smirked. “Yes, I also really like the plushie,” Rattrap said, laughing softly,” but you know what would be even better?” 

Starscream cocked an optic ridge. “A little boss plushie,” Rattrap said and kissed Starscream on the lipplates. “Good night,” Rattrap said and entered his home, closing the door. Starscream allowed himself to smile and walked away.

~~~~~~~~

A couple of days after the date with his boss, Rattrap entered his office. There was a box on his desk with a colorful bow around it. Rattrap wondered who and why had given him a gift. As he studied the box closer, he noticed a little note that was attached.

You better like it, modeling is not for me… SS

Rattrap grinned and took the lid of the box. Inside was the most wonderful thing ever. Rattrap smiled and took the object out of the box. It was almost exact replica plushie of the boss. Same color scheme, same faceplates, yet quite a difference.

Starscream didn’t always smile, but this stuffed boss did and Rattrap couldn’t be happier. He had a huggable version of boss! He pressed the plushie close to his frame and sighed content. He was definitely going to put the Starscream plushie next to his mouse plushie.

If only the boss knew how much he loved him.


End file.
